


Explorations

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2010s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Car Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nothing Happens Until They’re Both Eighteen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Semi-Public Sex, Smut in chapter Two, Teens Looking For Mature Content, When They’re Eighteen Mind You, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben still remembers the first time he and his best friend discovered wireless Internet.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Darkpilot Aquarium





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For another Aqua prompt (I’m playing catch-up):
> 
> “ Poe and Ben are childhood friends. One day, Poe brings Ben into the room with the computer, and they go on unsupervised. Of course they find some weird and inappropriate stuff. But Ben has to wonder why he keeps thinking about the two guys, rather than the girl and the guy... He doesn't bring it up to Poe for years, until suddenly they're in high school and about to graduate and they're sitting in Poe's car just talking about things and Ben blurts it out. And of course Poe knows exactly what he's talking about and just grins before leaning over to kiss him.”

It was about time that Poe and Ben’s family actually got their own wireless Internet, Ben thought. 2006, and they were both fourteen, but they actually did have Internet that didn’t involve them having to worry about tying up the phone lines. 

“It’s really amazing, isn’t it?” Poe said. There was something about Ben’s best friend (although Ben had to admit he was pretty cute too) where he seemed almost buoyant. “I mean, I can actually go on there without worrying about if Mom or Dad’s on the phone!” A sigh. “Wish I had my own computer, though. It’s kind of frustrating having Mom and Dad worry about us all the time. I mean, thirteen years old isn’t like, little!”

Ben had to agree. Then again, it was more of an in-between stage, wasn’t it? Like they weren’t babies, but they weren’t grown-ups either. And Ben had to admit he looked weird. Not Poe, but Ben himself. He was big-nosed and big-eared and freckle-dotted, and why Poe would want to hang out with him even when Poe was the cool one at their school was still a mystery to him. 

“Yeah,” he said. “So...what are we looking for? I mean, where do we start?”

They were mostly looking for Galaxy Wars EU stuff, and Fanfiction.net seemed to be the best place to look. They browsed through the Galaxy Wars section, occasionally getting adventurous enough to click on the M-rated stuff and commenting on that. 

”You think tongues can actually battle for dominance?” Poe said. 

Ben laughed despite himself. There was something about that, really, that was enough to make him lose it — and it was a good thing Shara and Kes were having date night, and trusted Ben and Poe to not get up to anything, or they probably would have gotten banned from the computer. 

”Dunno,” Ben said. “I think that...” He paused. How did he put it to Poe that it wasn’t the het stuff that was interesting, but the slash stuff? That even though he hadn’t said anything to his parents yet, he had a feeling that he wasn’t interested in girls like people would think he should have been?

The 2000s were better for LGBT+ people in some ways, but not completely. And Poe...

As much as Poe occasionally showed up in his daydreams about them doing innocuous things like going to the lake together or whatnot — how would he even know if they were necessarily _compatible_?

Poe was more interested in girls, right? And the guys at Ben’s school weren’t completely enlightened; he knew Armitage Hux didn’t seem to get it. Well, then again, Hux was a jerk anyway. 

”You okay?” Poe said.

”Yeah,” Ben said. “Wonder what else we can find?”


	2. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories come back around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_June 2011_

2011\. They were getting so close to graduating, Ben thought. To think that he thought they would never get out of childhood. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t be more mistaken. They were on their way. The world was on their way, and so were they. 

He and Poe were talking in Poe’s car, Black One, just outside the movie theater where they had seen one of Qi’ra Calrissian’s latest movies. (Qi’ra was Ben’s aunt, and had made a good life for herself considering that she had started off in a hard place)

”So,” Poe said, once they had finished talking about the movie, “What are you doing for the summer?”

Ben shrugged. “Dunno,” he said. “I mean, I might be working a summer job. College doesn’t pay for itself. You?”

”Same. It’s the best way I can apologize to my dad.” Even though Kes and Poe were past the rough patch that happened when Poe was sixteen, Poe still occasionally beat himself up over it. “I mean...I really did treat him like shit.”

”You were sixteen.”

”Still.”

”I’ve always loved you and believed in you,” Ben blurted out. “Even when we were looking at Galaxy Wars stuff on the Internet, and there were times when I thought about the two guys...and what if it was both of us there...”

Poe grinned. “Ben,” he said, “I feel it too.”

The kiss was soft, uncertain at first, but it deepened, and Ben couldn’t describe what he needed, except _more_. They undid seatbelts, broke the kiss just so Poe could say, “We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t have to...”

”I’m okay with it,” Ben said. “Please, Poe...do whatever you want to me.”

Poe unzipped Ben’s jeans, freeing his erection from his underwear. Ben was struck by the fact that Poe’s hand seemed small next to his dick. He’d worried that his dick was too small, but...

”God,” Poe muttered. “You’re enormous. I’m a very lucky guy.”

”You are — ahhhhh...” Ben moaned even as Poe stroked him off, caressing him. “Fuck, Poe, good thing no one can see us.”

“Obviously.” Poe’s eyes were glittering with mischief, and Ben swore that it was one of many moments where Poe was simply sexy as all hell. 

The strokes got deliciously torturous, until Ben exploded in Poe’s hand. Fuck, he’d had his share of masturbating to thoughts of Poe recently, but this was something else. And when he returned the favor, heard Poe praising his “wonderful” hands...well, it was worth it, it really was. 

***

They had to zip themselves up and clean themselves up, but Ben had to say the orgasm had felt wonderfully good. He turned to Poe. “You want to go on a real date? Walks on the beach, hotels with only one bed...all the love stories you could think of.”

Poe laughed. “If you ask...I won’t object.”


End file.
